Hobbes is Missing!
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: Calvin and Ojamajo Boy start a band of brave heroes to help them find and rescue Hobbes. The journey will be epic, so be sure to check back daily for updates! Remember to comment!
1. Intro

(It's morning, Calvin wakes up with a big yawn)

Calvin: Morning, Hobbes.

(Calvin reaches over to pat Hobbes on the head. He misses, and then looks to see that Hobbes isn't there!)

Calvin: Hobbes is gone!

(Calvin let out an ear-splitting scream that scares away the birds. Calvin runs down the stairs and grabs the phone. He dials a couple numbers then after a few rings, a boy picks up)

Boy: Hello?

Calvin: Hey! Ojamajo Boy! It's me, Calvin.

Ojamajo Boy: Oh, hey Calvin. What's going on?

Calvin: Hobbes is missing and I can't find him anywhere!

Ojamajo Boy: Sounds serious. I'll be over in two shakes of a whomp-rat's tail!

(At exactly two shakes of a whomp-rat's tail later, Ojamajo Boy swoops into Calvin's bedroom window on his Light-Broom.)

Calvin: Thanks for coming, now how are we going to find Hobbes?

(Ojamajo Boy thinks for a moment)

Ojamajo Boy: You ever seen Lord of the Rings?

Calvin: Lord of the what?

Ojamajo Boy: It's a movie series about a bunch of guys who go on a quest to destroy this ring. It's really cool.

Calvin: Sounds cool, can I borrow it?

Ojamajo Boy: No, that's not the point! The point is, we should start our own band of adventurers to help save Hobbes!

Calvin: Awesome! Now let's get to recruiting!

**Be sure to leave a comment if you want to join in on the search for Hobbes! (If you want to have a special power or gadget, let me know, too!)**

**Be sure to also leave ideas about what we'll do, where we'll go, what enemies we'll encounter, that sort of thing.**

**I'll be updating daily, two days at the longest (just in case I get busy, but I probably won't!**

**-Ojamajo Boy 178**


	2. Recruitment Time

(Ojamajo Boy and Calvin are sitting at a table)

Ojamajo Boy: OK, let's get to recruiting!

(A five-year-old cub scout walks in the room)

Calvin: What makes you think you can help us save Hobbes?

Scout: Well, I can turn a twee into a canoo, and I can-

Ojamajo Boy (whispering): He's cute but I can't understand what he's saying.

Calvin: NEXT!

(Cub Scout leaves the room, sobbing. In walks bigdouble69)

Ojamajo Boy: Hey, Big Double.

Big Double: Hey! I heard you needed some help saving Hobbes

Calvin: First things first. What makes you think you can help us saves Hobbes?

(Big Double takes off his shirt and reveals a chest plate of Super-Sonic Aqua Armor)

Big Double: Cool, huh? I patented it myself!

Ojamajo Boy: You're in!

(Big Double joins Calvin and Ojamajo Boy behind the table. In walks a tall, skinny ten-year-old boy with a Star Wars shirt)

Calvin: What are you good at?

Nerd: Well, I can kill an Ice Troll with just a War Hammer, and I can traverse Dragon's Swamp with ease!

Ojamajo Boy: I like him.

Calvin: But I don't! NEXT!

Nerd: I'm warning you, punks, I'm a level 50 Mage! AND I KNOW ICE STORM!

(Nerd walks out of room. In walks Transformerboy)

Ojamajo Boy: Hey, transformerboy! Now what brings you here?

Transformerboy: My cable's out.

(Ojamajo Boy, Big Double, and Calvin all raise one eyebrow)

Transformerboy: Just kidding! I came to help!

Big Double: What cool skills do you posess?

Transformerboy: Don't you remember?

(Transformerboy snaps his fingers, and a huge lizard monster rips the roof off and roars loudly)

Calvin: OK, I'm convinced!

(Transformerboy goes behind table with the rest. In comes a guy with a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a clown wig)

Ojamajo Boy: Wait! You're that clown freak that stole Calvin's bag of gold in Calvin "Calvin and Hobbes RPG Attack"!

Clown Goon: Well, yeah but-

Calvin: GET OUT!

(Clown Goon is rattled by the yelling and runs out)

Calvin: AND BRING ME BACK MY CASH!

(On The Edge 7830 walks in)

Transformer Boy: This is the last guy.

(OTE whips out his AK-47 and strikes a Rambo pose)

Calvin: Y' gotta have a guy like that!

Ojamajo Boy: Alright, we got our team! Now, let's go find Hobbes!

(Okee doke, we're ready to quest! Remember to post more comments about where you want to go, see, or have happen. Oh, and if you still want to join the crew, but you haven't yet, tell me, and I'll put you in.

One last thing, sorry about putting this chapter up longer than when I said. I got grounded )


	3. Day 1: Downtown

_Day 1, 10:03 am_

(The gang is standing outside Calvin's house)

Ojamajo Boy (to the gang): OK, we're all ready to save Hobbes. Now, we'll-

Voice: HEY!

(Everyone turns around to see awsomeman13 running down the road)

Awesome Man: Sorry I'm late for the recruiting.

Calvin: Well, It's too late now.

(Awesome Man turns to leave)

Ojamajo Boy: Hold it! We can always use an extra guy on the team. You're in! What's your specialty?

Awesome Man: I'm a ninja, and I can take someone else's powers and use them as my own, and I can also turn into other people.

Calvin: Who did you say your name was?

(A bullet flies by, barely missing Ojamajo Boy's head!)

Ojamajo Boy: Whoa! What the heck?

(CalviNation walks up to him)

CalviNation: Sorry about that. I was looking for you and I thought you were a wolf.

Transformerboy: He's clearly not a wolf.

Ojamajo Boy: Thank you. Do you have a special ability to help us save Hobbes?

CalviNation: My sniper can see through walls, has thermal vision, knight vision, and bullets that burn anything it touches.

Ojamajo Boy: Sounds pretty cool. OK, you're in. But first, I have a rule for you guys: Since this is rated K+, all bullets will be replaced with paintballs.

(Ojamajo Boy hands OTE a canister of paintballs)

Ojamajo Boy: With the exception of CalviNation's fire-bullets. They will come in handy.

OTE: What? That's not fair!

Ojamajo Boy: It's either not fair, or this story gets deleted for not following the rating guidelines. Your choice.

OTE: Fine.

(The gang goes downtown)

Big Double: I'm hungry.

Ojamajo Boy: Lunch is in half an hour.

(Calvin hears a shriek and peers around the corner)

Calvin: Guys, look!

(Everyone looks to see the Clown Goon mugging a little girl)

Clown Goon: Look! It's Justin Bieber breaking up with Selena Gomez!

Girl: JUSTIN BIEBER? WHERE? YAAAAAY!

(Clown Goon steals her piggy-bank while she looks around and makes a run for it)

Girl: My piggy-bank! WAAAH!

CalviNation: Don't worry, little girl, we will get your money back!

(Ojamajo Boy takes out a black baton. In slow-motion coolness, he jumps up, and the baton turns into a Light Broom with flashy blue lights. Ojamajo Boy hops on and zooms after the Clown Goon)

Transformerboy: Let's go, team!

(Transformerboy calls on Godzilla and he hops aboard)

Calvin: The rest of you, hop in my wagon!

(Big Double, CalviNation, OTE, and Awesome Man hop into Calvin's wagon and chase after Clown Goon. Meanwhile, Ojamajo Boy and Transformer Boy catch up with him and tries to slow him down)

Clown Goon: You'll never catch me this time! HA HA HA!

Ojamajo Boy: Oh, yes we will!

(Ojamajo Boy takes out his Light Disk and flings it at Clown Goon, hitting him and giving him a nasty sting)

Clown Goon: OUCH!

Transformerboy: Let me try!

Ojamajo Boy: Be my guest.

(Transformerboy command his Godzilla to shoot fireballs at Clown Goon, but he evades)

Clown Goon: Your stupid lizard can't beat me!

(Calvin and the rest of the gang speeds in)

CalviNation: How about a flaming bullet?

(CalviNation aims and fires a fire-bullet right at Clown Goon's wig, causing it to burn. Clown Goon stops running and tries to put out the fire)

Clown Goon: Owch! Ooch! Yikes! Get it off!

(Everyone stops in front of him)

Ojamajo Boy: Give back the little girl's piggy-bank.

Calvin: And my bag of gold, too!

Clown Goon: Ok, ok! Just PLEASE get the fire off me! I have dreams, too, you know! I never graduated clown school!

Ojamajo Boy: Fine.

(Big Double uses his Aqua-Armour to put out the fire)

Clown Goon: You guys are such losers!

(Clown Goon runs away giggling)

Calvin: There's a lesson for you: Never trust a guy in a leather jacket and a clown wig!

OTE: I'll take care of him!

(OTE takes aim and fires a barrage of paintballs at the Clown Goon, causing him to fall to the ground in pain)

Ojamajo Boy: Great job!

(Everyone corners Clown Goon)

Clown Goon: Aw, maaaan!

(Ojamajo Boy reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out the piggy-bank, and Calvin's sack of gold)

Calvin: Yeah! I got my gold back!

Big Double: Now let's go return the piggy-bank to that little girl!

(Everyone heads back to the little girl)

Girl: Thank you so much for returning this to me!

Ojamajo Boy: It wasn't just me, it was the entire gang.

Girl: Thank you anyway!

(The little girl skips down the street)

Big Double: Can we eat now?

Ojamajo Boy: Totally, now that Calvin's got his money back.

(The gang heads to a restaurant and enjoys a big, filling lunch before they continue on their journey)

**That's it for day one! Be sure to keep commenting what you want to see happen, I'll try to squeeze them in with the plot I already made up! Remember, I'll be updating daily!**


	4. Day 1b: The Toy Store of DOOM

Day 1 continued, 5:26 pm.

(The gang walks out of the restaurant feeling full)

Ojamajo Boy: That was a good lunch, but don't you think they could've put a little less dressing on my salad?

AwesomeMan: I'm not sure about that, but that angus beef burger was delicious!

Calvin: Hey! Check it out, guys!

(Calvin points to the big toy store across the road)

Calvin: They're having a clearance sale!

Transformerboy: Calvin, we're sticking to the mission and finding Hobbes. After all, you ARE the one who asked us to help you!

Calvin (gives really crappy Bambi eyes): PLEEEASE?

Transformerboy: Fine.

(Everyone heads to the toy store to look around. Ojamajo Boy walks up to Transformerboy with an armful of Pokemon plush toys)

Ojamajo Boy: Can you believe it? These are on sale for 2 bucks each!

Transformerboy (reaches into his cart and pulls out a Godzilla action figure): Cool! This little guy is 3 bucks, and he comes with real fire-breathing action!

(Transformerboy pushes a button on the Godzilla figure's body, and a puff of orange, foul-smelling smoke comes out of its mouth)

(Meanwhile, OTE, CalviNation, BigDouble, AwesomeMan, and Calvin are all in the same aisle, showing off their loot)

Lady on Loudspeaker: ATTENTION, SHOPPERS! THE STORE WILL BE CLOSING IN TWO MINUTES!

BigDouble: Uh, oh! Let's go meet up with the others!

Calvin: Wait! I hear something!

(Calvin looks around the corner into the other aisle and sees two hairy seven-year-old boys fooling around with an Elmo Telephone Toy)

Elmo (on the toy's speaker): Please leave a message after the beep! BEEEP!

Boy 1: Elmo's gonna getcha! Har har har!

Elmo (on the toy's speaker): BEEEP! Thank You!

Boy 1 (on the toy's speaker): Elmo's gonna getcha! Har har har!

Boy 2: Ha,ha! Jeff, that was sweet!

Jeff: Totally, Roy. Now what are we gonna get Moe for his birthday?

Roy: Beats me. I'm so stoked for it! There's gonna be cake and balloons, and Moe says he's even gonna blow up a stuffed tiger!

Calvin (whispering): GASP!

Jeff: I know, right? Come on, let's go. Mom's gonna kill me if I get home late.

(Jeff and Roy walk out of the aisle, but a piece of paper falls out of Roy's pocket. Calvin runs over to pick it up)

Calvin: It's an invitation to Moe's birthday party tomorrow! I better show this to Ojamajo Boy and the rest of the gang!

(Shortly afterwards, the gang met up at the back of the store)

Ojamajo Boy: OK, are we ready to go?

Gang: Yep!

Ojamajo Boy: Good, now let's leave before the whole place-

(Suddenly, the lights turn off and the front door instantly locks down)

Ojamajo Boy: -closes.

OTE: Great, just great. We're locked in a toy store until morning! How can this get any worse!

Voice (in the distance): Tee hee hee!

OTE: Why did I have to go and say that?

CalviNation: It sounded like it came from…the doll section!

(The gang quietly tiptoes into the aisle behind the doll section. CalviNation pokes his sniper rifle through the row of toys and looks around through the scope)

AwesomeMan: See anything?

CalviNation: Nope. It's nothing but-

(CalviNation's rifle is pulled through the row of toys in a flash)

CalviNation: What the heck? There's someone…or something there!

Voice: Tee hee hee!

BigDouble: It's that voice again!

AwesomeMan: I'll use my ninja skills to turn invisible and look around the doll section!

(AwesomeMan sneaks into the doll section, but stops short and screams, causing his invisibility to wear off. Everyone else runs in behind him)

Calvin: What is it?

AwesomeMan (speechless with fear): Th-th-th-th-that d-d-d-d-d-d…

BigDouble: Spit it out, bud!

(Everyone looks on the floor and sees a Barbie doll standing up in front of them)

Ojamajo Boy: Oh, you can't be seri-

(The Barbie doll leaps up and attacks Ojamajo Boy)

Ojamajo Boy: AAAUGH! THE BARBIE DOLL IS ALIVE! IT'S ALIIIIVE!

(CalviNation finds and grabs his rifle and shoots the Barbie doll off)

CalviNation: Did I accidently hurt you?

Ojamajo Boy: No, you just singed some of my hair.

(Everyone freezes and hears a loud thumping noise coming towards them. The gang runs out of the aisle and stops to see an army of plush toys and action figures marching towards them, being led by a huge toy soldier)

OTE: What's going on here?

(The giant toy soldier's chest opens up, revealing a tall, skinny ten-year-old boy with a Star Wars shirt inside!)

Nerd: Hah! How does it feel to be the dorks NOW? My toy army will smash you into next month!

Calvin: You're that guy from the recruiting!

Ojamajo Boy: Calm down, kid. Me and you are both big Warcraft fanatics. Can't we work something out?

Nerd: No! We may both like the same thing, but YOU have more friends than me!

Ojamajo Boy: You're doing this because you don't have friends? That's stupid!

Nerd: YOU'RE stupid, you goody two-shoes, you! Now charge, rocking horse! CHARGE!

(A big rocking horse stampedes towards the gang, but Ojamajo Boy jumps up and throws his Light Disk through its legs, causing it to fall over)

Ojamajo Boy: Stop this! Look, I have so many friends because I do things to make people like me. Whereas you, you just hole yourself up in your basement with a bag of Doritos and a Coke, not trying!

Nerd: I may not have friends, but I got minions! NOW, MY MEN! ATTACK!

Transformerboy: Time to call in the big guns!

(Transformerboy pulls out a whistle and blows into it, summoning a Godzilla monster to come and attack. Godzilla breathes fire upon the stuffed animals, roasting them)

Nerd: Try that with my action figures! They're made of hard plastic, so they're resistant to fire!

(A million tiny action figures charge at them, causing Godzilla to get scared and run off)

Transformerboy: No, come back! WAAIT!

OTE: I know they're fire-resistant, but are they PAINT-resistant?

(OTE fires paintball after paintball at the action figures, leaving paint stains and big dents)

BigDouble: And if I learned one thing from my childhood, it's that you NEVER play with action figures in the bathtub!

Nerd: Whuh? What's that got to do with anything?

(BigDouble uses his Aqua-Armour to send a blast of water at the action figures, causing them to rust and break apart)

Nerd: Aw, rats! It took me years to program them to obey me!

Ojamajo Boy: Like how it took your mom a while to do the same thing with you?

Gang: OOOOOOH! Burn!

(Ojamajo Boy leaps up, takes out his magic sword, and casts a spell)

Ojamajo Boy: PAROKA ROKA ROKARITA ROKARUTO! Turn that toy solider into a teddy bear!

(Magic shoots out of Ojamajo Boy's sword, hitting the toy solider and turning it into a teddy bear. The Nerd pops his head out of its stomach, coughing out fluff)

Nerd: You got lucky this time, but I'll be back! I'm a level 50 Mage! AND I KNOW ICE STORM!

Ojamajo Boy: Been there, heard that.

(The Gang escapes the toy store through the huge hole in the roof Godzilla made, and they head off to the forest north of town. They set up camp at a spot overlooking a wide, dark-blue lake. When everyone else is asleep, Calvin and Ojamajo Boy are sitting at the campfire together)

Calvin: Ojamajo Boy, I got something to show you!

Ojamajo Boy: What is it?

(Calvin takes out the invitation)

Calvin: It's an invitation to Moe's birthday party!

Ojamajo Boy: Calvin, we're not going to crash Moe's party. It's bad enough we went to a toy store, got locked in, and attacked by an army of play-things, but I have to put my foot down on this!

Calvin: No, no, no! Read it!

(Ojamajo Boy picks up the note and reads it)

Invitation: "Come to my birthday party, chumps! There's gonna be cake, party games, and I'm going to blow up that dork Calvin's teddy bear with a firecracker! The party is at my house on 299 Sunny Street. Come, or I'll beat you up, suckers!"

Ojamajo Boy: I see it now! Moe's gonna blow up Hobbes! Now that we know where Hobbes is, we need to save him ASAP! Where is Sunny Street?

Calvin: I heard that it's just across this lake.

Ojamajo Boy: Excellent. We'll take off in the morning.

(Calvin and Ojamajo Boy crawl into the tent and fall asleep)

**Alright, we've found out where Hobbes is! Remember to keep checking back for updates, and also remember to post your ideas on what you want to see happen! (But it has to tie in with the storyline so far. That's my only rule.)**


	5. Day 2: The Lake

(The gang wakes up to a loud commotion nearby. Ojamajo Boy pokes his head out and sees a Cub Scout Troop camp not too far away.)

Ojamajo Boy: Rise and shine, campers! It's time to save Hobbes!

(Everyone wakes up and walks over to the Cub Scout campsite)

OTE: What's going on here?

Scoutmaster: We're having a campout. What are YOU boys doing here?

Big Double: We're on a rescue mission!

Scoutmaster: I see.

(A little Cub Scout walks over)

Scout: I know you guys! I met you the oder day!

Calvin: You were that kid from the recruiting.

CalviNation: Man, this story has more guest stars than Saturday Night Live.

Scoutmaster: Little Eric here is quite the trouper! He can light a fire, identify animal tracks-

Ojamajo Boy: …And turn a tree into a canoe?

Scoutmaster: Yes, how did you know?

Ojamajo Boy: Eric told us. Kid, do you think you can make us a canoe to take us across the lake?

Eric: Oh tay. Just gimme a few minutes.

(Eric begins making the canoe while the gang takes a seat by the campfire)

Cub Scout: Stone and Twig Soup?

CalviNation: Nope.

Transformerboy: Uh, no thanks.

Big Double: Nah.

AwesomeMan: Heck no!

Calvin: Nuh uh!

OTE: You kidding?

Ojamajo Boy: Sure!

(Ojamajo Boy takes the soup and drinks it. The rest of the gang watches him in shock)

Ojamajo Boy:…What? I like trying new things.

Eric: The canoo is weddy!

(The gang and Eric hop in)

Transformerboy: Pass. I have my own mode of transportation!

(Transformerboy claps twice, and Godzilla emerges from the forest, scaring the Cub Scouts. Ojamajo Boy, Eric, and the gang paddle to the other side while Transformerboy and Godzilla trudge through the mucky, dark blue lake. Suddenly, bubbles emerge from the water.)

Calvin: Transformerboy, did Godzilla fart?

Transformerboy: I don't think so. Why you ask?

Ojamajo Boy: Because some bubbles just came out of the water.

OTE: Uh oh.

(More bubbles, bigger than the others, start to emerge from the center of the lake. Suddenly, a giant, three-headed sea serpent bursts out of the water and lets out a ear-splitting shriek)

AwesomeMan: WOOOAH! What is that?

Ojamajo Boy: It's a Hydra! They're from Greek mythology!

Big Double: If it's from Greece, why is it here?

Ojamajo Boy: What do I look like, a palaeontologist? Let's just kill it!

(Eric furiously paddles the canoe towards the Hydra)

Ojamajo Boy: OK, now remember: If you destroy one of its heads, it'll just grow more. Attack the body!

Gang: Right!

Transformerboy: Godzilla and I will distract it while the rest of you find a way to defeat it!

(Godzilla and the Hydra clash, duking it out on the lake while the gang in the boat devise a quick plan to bring down the beast)

Big Double: Why don't I use my Aqua-Armour to swim underwater and tie it's legs together? That might give us a shot at defeating it!

Ojamajo Boy: Great idea!

(Big Double dives into the water with a big rope. He ties up the Hydra's legs together, causing the giant monster to come crashing down)

Big Double: Alright! Now let's pound him!

OTE: Time for some radical shooting!

(OTE fires chain after chain of paintballs, but it does nothing but aggravate the Hydra. Now irritated, it breathes a fume of fire, smashing the canoe to pieces)

OTE: Can I have my bullets back now?

Ojamajo Boy: Yeah.

(OTE takes his bullets, loads them into his AK-47, gets up on a piece of the boat and fires at the Hydra's body. The mammoth creature screams in pain and dies, sinking back to the depths of the lake)

OTE: Yeah! We got it!

CalviNation: You did an awesome job!

Ojamajo Boy: We did it together! Superb work, team!

AwesomeMan: But how are we going to get to the other side now? The boat's totalled!

Eric: But da paddles are oh tay.

Calvin: Good point. Everyone, hop on a piece of wood and paddle! We got a tiger to save!

(The team hops on the remains of the canoe and paddle to the other side. They dock their makeshift rafts on the sandbar and jump off)

Ojamajo Boy: Thanks for helping us out, Eric.

Big Double: Yeah, you're the first guy we met who didn't cause us trouble!

Eric: Yow welcome. I got to find a bus to take me back to da campground. Good wuck finding Hobbes.

(Eric walks away while the team begins hunting for Moe's house)

Calvin: Hey guys! I found it!

(Calvin points to a small, pink house with lots of flowers and lawn ornaments in the front yard)

Ojamajo Boy: Dang, I had no idea Moe was so in touch with his feminine side.

(The gang runs up to the house, but stops short when they read the writing on the mailbox)

CalviNation: "298"?

AwesomeMan: Calvin, this is the wrong house!

Calvin: Ok, so I was wrong!

(Everyone looks next door and sees an arch above the start of a big road that leads into a dark forest. The gang walks over and reads the words on the arch)

Ojamajo Boy: "Sunny Street Trailer Park, 299 Sunny Street".

Big Double: We should've guessed that Moe lived in a trailer park.

Calvin: Hobbes is in there! Let's go save him before they blow him up!

(The gang runs down the road, determined to save Hobbes and outsmart Moe)

**This is it! We're about to save Hobbes! Be sure to leave your ideas about how the final battle will turn out! Remember that your ideas have to tie in with the story plot, and it can't be anything too farfetched or unrelated to the theme.**

**And one last thing: Yesterday I got Starcraft 2 (WOOOHOOO! :D :D :D) so the last few chapters may be a little late just in case I get so addicted to it (And believe me, I will!), but hang tight, because Hobbes is good as free! Stay tuned!**


	6. Day 2b: The Trailer Park

**Hey, everyone! I'm writing this chapter early because Starcraft 2 is currently under maintenance and I can't log in to my account. So enjoy this chapter while I wait for it to work again. **

(The gang walks down the muddy road and into the trailer park. It's dark because of all the big trees, and a vile swamp runs through it)

Calvin: This definitely looks like the kind of place Moe would live in.

(The gang continues walking until they reach a trailer with balloons on it and commotion from the back)

CalviNation: There it is! C'mon, gang! Hobbes is waiting!

(The gang runs over to the trailer and hides in a bush)

Ojamajo Boy: CalviNation, call in a rocket strike!

CalviNation: You got it!

(CalviNation presses a big red button, and a swarm of seeker missiles rain down from the sky and miss Moe's house and they blow up a nearby Port-O-Potty)

CalviNation: Oops.

(An old man crawls out of the overturned Port-O-Potty, soaked with toilet water)

Old Man: Curse these new-fangled toilets! My slacks are all wet!

AwesomeMan: I'll just turn into a hairy kid and infiltrate the party and save Hobbes!

Ojamajo Boy: Excellent idea.

(AwesomeMan morphs into a hairy seven-year-old and walks into the backyard)

AwesomeMan: Yo, Moe!

Moe: What do ya want?

AwesomeMan: I want that stupid teddy bear yer gonna blow up. I wanna give it to my dog as a chew toy.

Moe: I'll arm-wrestle ya for it!

AwesomeMan: Deal!

(AwesomeMan and Moe arm-wrestle, but AwesomeMan uses ninja magic to increase his strength and wins)

AwesomeMan: Pay up, chump!

Moe: No way! You cheated you #$*!

(Moe punches AwesomeMan across the yard, causing his disguise to wear off)

Moe: Well, look here! We got a little snoop!

AwesomeMan: Give me Hobbes and no one gets hurt!

Moe: I don't think so. Jason! Marcus! Lock him in the outhouse!

Jason and Marcus: Yes sir!

(Ojamajo Boy and the gang are waiting in the bush, wondering where AwesomeMan is)

Ojamajo Boy: It's been 20 minutes. We need to go find him!

(The gang slips into Moe's trailer and looks around. Suddenly, they hear a noise from outside)

AwesomeMan (stuck in the outhouse): HELP! HEY!

Transformerboy: He's in the outhouse!

(The gang rushes to the outhouse)

Big Double: Let me take care of this lock.

(Big Double uses his Aqua-Armour to unleash a sonic-boom that pops the lock open)

AwesomeMan: Thanks, guys! I know where Hobbes is. They're about to blow him up!

Calvin: Then let's go!

Ojamajo Boy: Calvin, there's big, burly, pituitary-gland challenged brutes all over the place. Let us deal with Moe.

Calvin: No! Hobbes is my best buddy ever. I'd rather risk my butt than have him get burned into jerky!

Ojamajo Boy: I should've known that. Sorry, Calvin. Let's go, team! Hobbes will be free!

Gang: HURRAH!

(As the gang prepares to ambush Moe, he and the party guests gather around Hobbes, who is tied to a skyrocket)

Boy: Let's blow him up!

Boy 2: Yeah! I call dibs on his tail if it's not burned crispy!

(Moe strikes the match and lights the fuse)

Hobbes: You'll never get away with this, buster! Calvin will come and save me! Just you wait!

Moe: I'm not scared of that twerp. You're gonna be kitty litter when I'm done with you!

(Suddenly, the backyard fence explodes, and in charges the gang)

Ojamajo Boy: Let Hobbes go, you baby gorilla!

Hobbes: Calvin! You came!

Calvin: Well, you know me, ol' buddy. I don't attend parties, I just crash them! Also, I have a little help!

OTE: Little?

Moe: You're not getting your dumb teddy bear back! He's mine, like your butts!

Calvin: How did you even steal him?

Moe: I found him on the sidewalk while I was going for my daily vandalism!

Calvin: Hobbes! What were you doing out there?

Hobbes: I was just doing some bird-watching when he came along and hit me in the head with a rock!

Moe: I didn't hit you with a rock!

Hobbes: You did so! I got the goose egg to prove it!

Moe: ENOUGH OF THIS! Boys, get them!

(The party guests run to the coolers and grab armfuls of water balloons. The gang takes out their weapons and gadgets)

Ojamajo Boy: It's time to fight! Head scout, you ready?

Calvin: Totally!

Ojamajo Boy: Sharpshooter?

CalviNation: Ready to frag!

Ojamajo Boy: Assault Trooper?

OTE: Count on me!

Ojamajo Boy: Beastmaster?

Transformerboy: I'm pumped!

Ojamajo Boy: Frogman?

Big Double: I'm not a frog!

Ojamajo Boy: It's a military term for a water-soldier.

Big Double: Oh, I see. I'm A-OK!

Ojamajo Boy: Covert Operative?

AwesomeMan: Watch the shadows, you hairy lugs!

Ojamajo Boy: Right! LET'S GO, EVERYONE!

(A great battle erupts, with fur, bullets, and balloon pieces flying. The battle ends with Moe's goons beaten and down for the count, and the gang cheering in victory!)

Ojamajo Boy: Yeah! We did it! Nice job, men!

Gang: Yeah! Yippee! Whoop, whoop!

Moe: It's not over yet, sucker! Oh, father!

(The back door of Moe's trailer gets smashed off, and out comes a big fat hairy man in a leotard and boxing gloves)

Transformerboy: Who the heck is THAT?

Moe: My old man. He's a retired pro-wrestler. His ring name was Mad Cow!

Calvin: I can see that.

Mad Cow: SHUT UP, MAGGOT! MAD COW'S GONNA CRUSH YOUR BONES INTO POWDER!

Calvin: Easy, big fella. Just making a joke!

Mad Cow: MAD COW DOES NOT LIKE HUMOR! MAD COW LIKES CARNAGE!

Moe: I'll leave you boys alone. I got a fireworks show to start!

(Moe grabs Hobbes and carries him to a fishing boat docked in a nearby pond. He starts the boat and takes off towards the lake. Meanwhile, Mad Cow attacks our heroes)

Mad Cow: GRAAAAUGH! MAD COW EATS WORMS LIKE YOU FOR BREAKFAST!

OTE: Ewww! You like to eat worms!

Mad Cow: MAD COW SAID IT ONCE BUT HE'LL SAY IT AGAIN: MAD COW DOES NOT LIKE HUMOR!

(OTE fires his assault rifle at his stomach, but they bounce off)

Mad Cow: MAD COW THINKS GUNS ARE FOR BABIES!

Ojamajo Boy: How about Light Disks?

(Ojamajo Boy throws a Light Disk at Mad Cow, but it too bounces off)

Mad Cow: TOYS DON'T HURT MAD COW! MAD COW WILL SMAHS YOU TO PIECES AND EAT THEM!

OTE: So you're an insectivore, AND a cannibal?

Mad Cow: MAD COW THINKS YOU SUCK AT STANDUP!

Ojamajo Boy: Maybe some magic can help us. PAROKA ROKA ROKARITA ROKARUTO! Make Mad Cow fall asleep!

(Magic shoots out of Ojamajo Boy's sword and hits Mad Cow, but it doesn't affect him)

Mad Cow: MAD COW DOES NOT BELIEVE IN MAGIC! MAD COW SAYS MAGIC IS FOR GIRLS!

Ojamajo Boy: OK, I think I'm out of ideas! Everyone, hang tight while I find a way to stop him on my iPhone!

(The gang dodges Mad Cow's nasty punches while Ojamajo Boy researches Mad Cow)

Ojamajo Boy: "Mad Cow won several WWE Championships in the past 15 years alone. While he is unbelievably strong, his feeble challengers have said, his weakness is Chuck Norris jokes"! I found a way to beat him! Everyone, tell him Chuck Norris jokes!

Transformerboy: Are you out of your mind?

Ojamajo Boy: JUST DO IT! Hobbes is gonna die if we don't beat this ape!

Transformerboy: Fine! Hey, Mad Cow! Did you know that Chuck Norris knows where Carmen Sandiego is?

Mad Cow: FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! MAD COW DOES NOT LIKE- Wait? Did you say Chuck Norris! Heh heh heh! That's funny!

Ojamajo Boy: It's working! Keep it up!

Big Double: Hey, Mad Cow! If paper beats rock, rock beats scissors, and scissors beats paper, what beats all 3 at the same time?

Mad Cow: ME?

Big Double: No! Chuck Norris! Ha ha!

Mad Cow: MAD COW RULES ROCK PAPER SCISSORS! NO ONE IS BETTER THAN ME!

Ojamajo Boy: Try another one, quick!

AwesomeMan: Oh, Mad Cow! I heard that Chuck Norris drinks napalm to quell his heartburn!

Mad Cow: OH HO HO! That's funny! More! More!

CalviNation: And I heard when Chuck Norris was denied a Bacon McMuffin at McDonalds because it was 10:35, he roundhouse kicked the store so hard it became a KFC!

Mad Cow: Ha ha ha! Oh ha ha ha ha ha!

Ojamjo boy: Come on, guys! Let's find Moe and Hobbes while Mad Cow here is in hysterics!

Gang: Right!

(The gang runs to the dock while Mad Cow is stewing in his laughter)

**Well, it looks like the final battle is about to begin! This is the last call for ideas on how the final battle will be! Remember, Moe escaped with Hobbes in a boat to the lake. Use your ideas to suggest what might happen! Plus, a really special guest will appear! I can't say who it is, but you'll be really surprised!**

**Keep checking back!**


	7. Day 2c: The Battle on the River

(The gang reaches the dock, looking for Moe)

Calvin: Where the heck did he go?

Voice: He went THAT way!

(Everyone looks over, seeing a she-wolf with a robotic arm sitting in a tree)

Ojamajo Boy: Wherever Girl! ...I was wondering when YOU'D show up.

WG: When it comes to Calvin and Hobbes, I'm everywhere. I heard that galoot is trying to blow up Hobbes.

CalviNation: How did YOU know?

WG: I saw him running off with firecrackers and a stuffed tiger. (switches arm into a plasma-cannon) So, mind if I join the rescue? I want to teach that brute what happens when he messes with my favorite tiger!

Gang: You're in!

(CalviNation looks around the lake in his thermal-vision scope)

CalviNation: I see Moe! He built a huge floating platform in the middle of the lake to launch Hobbes from!

Ojamajo Boy: Then let's go! I'll be all over Moe like breading on a chicken finger!

WG: And I'll be the plum sauce!

(The gang hops on a fishing boat and speeds to the platform)

Ojamajo Boy: CalviNation, burn the platform!

CalviNation: Gotcha!

(CalviNation fires his sniper, but the bullet hits the dock and bounces back, hitting his underwear!)

CalviNation: You gotta be kidding me.

(The boat lands at the platform and everyone gets off)

OTE: Give up, Moe!

Transformerboy: Yeah, we got you cornered now!

CalviNation: You owe me a new pair of undies!

Moe: Ha! I'm not giving up! I promised my guests a fireworks show and I'll give them one better!

AwesomeMan: If you light that fuse, I swear-

(Moe lights the fuse on Hobbes' skyrocket)

WG: Now you ticked me off!

(WG fires her arm cannon, hitting Moe in the face)

Moe: YOWCH! What was that for, you freaking cow?

WG: For stealing Hobbes, AND making me hungry for chicken fingers!

Ojamajo Boy: That was me actually, sorry.

(Moe grabs the skyrocket and hops into an aluminum jollyboat on the side of the platform)

Moe: You'll never catch me!

Hobbes: Save me, you guys! I'm too young to be a fur rug!

(Moe presses a green button and the platform prepares to detonate)

Big Double: It's gonna blow!

OTE: Back to the boat! Back to the boat!

(Everyone hops back in the boat just as the platform explodes. The force of the explosion sends Moe, Hobbes, and the gang down the river. An epic chase begins)

Ojamajo Boy: We're approaching the rapids!

OTE: I guess that means we need some extra help!

(OTE pulls out a bugle and blows into it, calling a basilisk to chase after Moe. The basilisk attacks Moe's jollyboat, but it doesn't really put a dent in it)

Moe: YOU NEED TO TRY BETTER THAN THAT TO SAVE YOUR PATHETIC TEDDY BEAR!

AwesomeMan: I hope you have insurance for that boat, because it won't last long with shuriken stuck in it!

Moe: What?

(AwesomeMan chucks several shuriken at the boat, hitting the engine and causing it to stop)

Moe: CRAP! It cost me a month's worth of lunch money to buy this boat…and it cost me TWO months' worth of lunch money to buy THIS!

(Moe whips out an experimental nuclear boat-motor and quickly hooks it up, then blasts down the river at warp speed)

Ojamajo Boy: He's getting away! Big Double, do you think you can use your sonic boom to catch up with Moe?

Big Double: Totally! Hold on tight!

(Big Double charges up his armour)

Big Double: OK, HANG ON TO YOUR HAT!

AwesomeMan: But I'm not wearing a- WHOOOOOEEEEEEE!

(The boat zips down the river at light speed, catching up with Moe)

Moe: HA HA HA you will never catch me!

Transformerboy: How about THIS?

(Transformerboy claps twice, and Godzilla runs up from behind them. Transformerboy jumps on)

Transformerboy: CHARGE!

(Missile launchers pop out of the back of Moe's boat and fires)

Moe: Wait until you hear how much lunch money it took to pay for THESE!

(Godzilla grabs the missles and flings them back, barely missing Moe's boat)

Moe: Scared yet?

Transformerboy: No the only thing I'm scared of is that!

(Transformerboy points forward and everyone looks to see a giant waterfall)

Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!

(Everyone tumbles down the waterfall, but manages to stay afloat. They chase Moe into the big pond by the waterfall)

Moe: It's too late for you guys! Your teddy bear is TOAST!

(Moe lights the fuse again, and Hobbes shoots off into the sky)

Hobbes: CAAAAALVIIIIIIIIINNN!

Calvin: NOOOOOOO!

Ojamajo Boy: There's still a chance! I'll take my Light Broom and go after him!

(Calvin snatches the baton)

Calvin: NO! I need to save him! He's my best friend!

(Calvin activates the broom, hops on, and flies after Hobbes)

Ojamajo Boy (calling out): CALVIN! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!

(Calvin flies higher and higher until he catches up with the rocket)

Calvin: You're not dead yet, Hobbes.

(Calvin unties Hobbes and grabs him)

Hobbes: That was close! Thanks, good buddy, I thought I was dead!

Calvin: No problem, now let's get back down there!

(Calvin and Hobbes, now reunited, fly back down to the boat as the skyrocket explodes behind them. Calvin puts Hobbes back on the boat)

Ojamajo Boy: Hobbes! You're OK!

(Everyone group-hugs Hobbes)

Big Double: We thought you were a goner!

Transformerboy: I didn't! I knew we'd save him!

Calvin: Be right back. I got some unfinished business to attend to!

(Calvin swoops in on Moe's jollyboat)

Moe: YOU DUMB LITTLE SQUID! You ruined my fireworks show!

Calvin: I'm not afraid of you Moe. You're just mad because we foiled your plans to blow up Hobbes, and that all your evil doings led you here, in a tiny boat, in the middle of a lake.

Moe: Oh YEAH?

(Calvin punches Moe across the face, sending him into the water)

Calvin: Yeah!

Moe: AACK! I can't swim! I'll get you for this, twinky! I SWEAR!

(The gang enjoys a good laugh and then head to shore)

Ojamajo Boy: I can't believe we actually did it! Thanks you guys. Thanks for helping me and Calvin save Hobbes and put Moe on ice!

Gang: You're welcome! Anytime!

WG: Wait! How are we gonna get back home?

Ojamajo Boy: Allow me. CA CAW! CA CAW!

(A giant silver dragon flies in)

Hobbes: Jeez, this story gets more unusual by the second!

(Everyone gets back in the boat, and the dragon picks up the boat and flies back home)

**The end? No way! Be sure to come to the awards ceremony! This is the final time to suggest your ideas! Submit some ideas on what fun things we'll do or have happen at the ceremony! **


	8. The Awards Ceremony

(The whole gang is in Calvin's backyard, in front of the G.R.O.S.S. clubhouse. Star Wars victory music is playing on a boombox while Calvin and Hobbes hand out the awards)

Calvin: For amazing leadership and courage, I present this award to Ojamajo Boy!

(Ojamajo Boy takes his award and waves to the invisible crowd)

Ojamajo Boy: Thank you, Calvin. Glad I could help out!

Hobbes: For superb ninja skills and bravery in the face of danger, I present this award to AweosmeMan!

(AwesomeMan takes his award and smiles)

Calvin: And as part of the award, you also receive this fabulous prize of 95 inhuman gallons of mint chocolate chip ice cream and Cool Hwhip!

AwesomeMan: Yeah! That's sweet! Wait, did you say Cool Hwhip?

Calvin: Yep, Cool Hwhip.

AwesomeMan: It's pronounced Cool Whip.

Calvin: No, it's Cool Hwhip.

AwesomeMan: Cool Whip!

Calvin Cool Hwhip!

AwesomeMan: Cool Whip!

Calvin Cool Hwhip!

AwesomeMan: Cool Whip!

Calvin Cool Hwhip!

AwesomeMan: Ah, just forget it!

(AwesomeMan runs off and dives into the ice cream and Cool Hwhip. I mean Cool Whip)

Hobbes: For kindness to animals, and using their powers for good and not evil, I present this award to Transformerboy!

(Transformerboy takes his award and jumps)

Transformerboy: Alright! But aren't you forgetting someone else?

Hobbes: Oh, I almost forgot!

(A crane brings in a huge award. Godzilla takes his award and roars in joy)

Calvin: For showing no fear and sticking up for his fellow teammates, I present this award to OTE!

(OTE bounces in delight)

OTE: This couldn't get better!

Hobbes: Oh, but It did! Bring it in, Johnny!

(A dumptruck filled with chocolate icing backs into the yard)

OTE: I was wrong, it just did!

(Calvin carries in a big award)

Calvin: And here's an award for your Basilisk!

(The Basilisk takes the award with his teeth and slithers off)

Hobbes: For undeniable strategy and cunning, I present this award to CalviNation!

(CalviNation takes his award and poses cool for the camera, even though there isn't any)

CalviNation: This is the greatest award I ever received!

Transformerboy: Isn't it the ONLY award you ever received?

CalviNation: Oh, can it!

Hobbes: For his unbeatable moxy, I present this award to Big Double!

(Big Double takes his award)

Big Double: What's moxy, I may ask?

Hobbes: I have no clue. I just heard it somewhere and I just wanted to say it.

Big Double: Fair enough!

Calvin: And last, but totally not least, for her power and agility, and making a cool entrance at the last minute, I present this award to Wherever Girl!

(WG takes her award)

WG: Calvin, I want nothing better than to help you and Hobbes. Thanks a bundle!

(AwesomeMan walks back to Calvin and Hobbes, covered in ice cream and whipped topping)

AwesomeMan: We also pitched in and got some gifts for you two, also!

Ojamajo Boy: That's right!

CalviNation: For Calvin, we know you always wanted a flamethrower, so we got you one!

(Calvin takes the flamethrower and lets out an evil cackle)

Calvin: Nice! Where'd you find it?

OTE: It, uh…fell off a truck?

Calvin: Whatever! YEEEE-HAWWWWWW!

WG: And for Hobbes, a little sweetheart. Come on in, Marlene!

(A beautiful tigress walks in)

Marlene: My hero!

Hobbes: Yow wow! You shouldn't have!

Big Double: Ah, it's no big deal!

(Hobbes and Marlene snuggle up, both making purring noises)

Calvin: And now, it's time for the big fireworks show!

(Calvin lights a bunch of fireworks with his new flamethrower, sending them shooting to the sky and blowing up in a burst of indescribable beauty)

Everyone: Ooooh! Ahhhh!

Ojamajo Boy: Mission…complete!


	9. The Aftermath

(Moe is stewing in the lake, soggy and cold)

Moe (breathless): Heeelp…someone?

(Mad Cow pulls up in an inflatable two-man boat)

Moe: Pop, you came! Now get me out of this!

Mad Cow: YOU LET THOSE LOSERS ESCAPE WITH THAT TEDDY BEAR! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER!

Moe: You did, but there were giant lizards, and broomsticks, and, and sniper rifles, and-

Mad Cow: ENOUGH! MOE CORNELIUS MCNAMELESS, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK! NOW GET IN THIS BOAT!

Moe: Aw, Dad!

Mad Cow: NO TALKING! NOW PADDLE!

**THE END!**

**Well that's it for this adventure! We saved Hobbes and got Moe grounded! No word yet on any new stories, but I have to tell you all that I'm going to be away in Ottawa for three weeks, so I won't be posting any stories during that time. If you know any good attractions in Ottawa, please let me know before Saturday! That would be great!**

**TTFN!**

**-Ojamajo Boy 178, who doesn't have an evil twin! (Or DOES he…?)**


End file.
